


It's Tradition!

by AO3uzer45



Series: Enhance Me [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3uzer45/pseuds/AO3uzer45
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, what more can you do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a month after they are in space and 5 months before enHANCE.

Four of the Five Paladins stood confused and perplexed in the doorway of the dining room. They all looked at each other and then looked to Allura. None of them wanted to question what was put out in front of them. Allura just sat there with a sparkling gaze coating her beautifully demanding eyes. She motioned for the four to sit down in their perspective seats. She had called for them over the intercom in a panic but here she was doing nothing other than sitting with a smile that even the angels would fall for. Shiro shrugged his shoulders and then began walking towards the table, he sat in his seat (to the left of Allura) and looked to the others. Keith crossed his arms as he then found his way to Shiro's left side with a quiet thud, Pidge too followed and sat beside Keith filling up the Left side of the table. Lance went to the right side and sat across from Keith so that Hunk could sit beside Allura (as he wanted). 

"Where is Hunk?" Lance asked as he sat beside Hunk's empty chair.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" Pidge asked

"No, he wasn't in bed when I woke up...." Lance said, reminding them all that the two had been sharing a room for a little over a week or so now. 

"Hunk is, currently, with Coran," Allura said as if trying to hold back a giggle of sorts. Shiro smiled at her. Their relationship had just begun a few days prior, it was still in the awkward puppy-love state that made Shiro jump and coil, shiver and adore her with every little thing she did. 

"Allura, what's going on?" Keith questioned noticeably uncomfortable 

"I'll let Hunk explain it when he and Coran come out," Allura said with a smile. She placed her hand on the table and Shiro rushed to meet it with his own organic hand. He slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles and smiled at her longingly resting his cheek on his metallic hand. 

"Coran, I got it!!" Hunk's voice said in a hushed, but echoing, tone "Just get the door!" 

The doors burst open, startling the paladins at the table. Walking towards the table is what surprised them the most. was it Hunk's adorable smiled plastered over his face? Or was it the heavy blush coating his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears? Those things didn't surprise them so much as made them all feel warm and comfortable. No, what did surprise them, however, was what was in Hunk's hands: a large plate of what looked to be..... a Turkey??

"What?!" Lance exclaimed and he flailed in his seat, more to the fact of Hunk's adorable expression than to anything else.

"I heard Allura and Coran talking this morning about the fact that today was November 24th back on Earth. They didn't know what to do and I told them that at this time we would be celebrating Thanksgiving!" Hunk went on to explain more and more as Coran brought out foods that appeared to be alien versions of their normal Thanksgiving dinner. "Coran and I went out in a pod and found some sort of Alien farmers market, I think, and we bought a lot of spices and foods. I thought it would be a good idea to have a day where we are all thankful we are still alive and such..." Hunk scratched the nape of his neck as he looked down the table to see his teams shocked faces.

Lance stood up, and appeared ready to scold Hunk as he walked towards him, Lance pulled Hunk's face down just a little and kissed him deeply in front of the team "I am so happy, Hunk," Lance said burying his head in Hunk's chest "This is the best thing ever!" 

At Lance's response, the rest of the team placed in their own ten cents

"This is amazing!" 

"I never expected this." 

"WOOOOOW!!!" 

"Well, we should dig in before the food get's cold~!" Lance said leading Hunk to his seat. After Coran brought out one more plate he sat himself to the right of Lance and they all dug into the food that Coran and Hunk prepared. With comments and joys exclaimed the whole time they ate Hunk was happy. 

Then they each brought up Thanksgiving memories, Allura and Coran could only think of a similar holiday in which they called 'Kugantani' where they would make a huge feast and after they were stuffed to the brim they would all convene outside and battle. The victor would be crowned King or Queen for the day and get to order all of the others around. Allura told a story of when she was little and her whole family let her win. King Alfor put his robe on her shoulders and a flower crown on her head. He told the whole Kingdom of Altea that she was the Queen for a day. Coran remembered that, for it was his favorite day to remember. That was the day Allura ordered him to follow her around all day and he got to bond with his little niece. Lance shared of one Thanksgiving where his siblings all brought their significant others and Lance was "too young" to have anyone, at the time. He said that haveing almost double the company was hectic but welcomed. As he continued to talk he held onto Hunk's hand as his other held the fork and danced in the air with excitement. Then Keith told of the first, and only, thanksgiving he really could remember. He was in the Garrison and didn't understand why there weren't any classes, he didn't understand why everyone was eating more than usual and then Shiro came up to him and explained everything. Shiro guided him in the tradition of Thanksgiving; Keith remembered being thankful that he had Shiro there. Pidge was so excited to tell her story. It was just her, her father, her brother, and her mother. That was her whole family. She told it like it happened yesterday, how her father told her that he saw her doing great things, that her brother laughed and semi-mocked her, and her mother just sat idly by happy to be in the presence of her family. Pidge's eyes sparkled and shined as she stood on her chair to emphasize her excitement. Then came Hunks turn, Lance smiled as he waited for Hunk to tell a story involving his parents. At the Garrison, there had been a rumor that Hunk had lesbian parents, that he was loved and cooed and worshiped, in a sense, by his two mothers. But Hunk smiled as he told a different story. A story of him, his father and his mother. He left out others that were at the table (unknown to the rest of the team) for their sake. Hunk told them about how his father was hell bent on making the meal, and he burnt the turkey faster than it took to even prepare the oven. Hunk laughed as he remembered his mother's joking disappointment and his own mockery to his father. Hunk told them that he and his father were kicked out of the kitchen and ordered to stay in the living room, to which his father obliged and put on Hunk's favorite show about a cartoon wolf that did everything in its power to catch an extremely fast bird. Hunk smiled at all of them as he finished his story. 

"Even though we are way out here, in space," Shiro began as he looked at Allura and then his team "I am thankful that we are able to come to this table and laugh." 

They all smiled as a tradition began. Allura tilted her head "What?" 

"It's your turn to say what you're thankful for~," Shiro said, "It's an Earth tradition."

"Oh!" Allura laughed a little "I'm....I'm thankful that you were the five to find the lions, and no one else." 

"My turn!" Pidge smiled "I am thankful that we have become closer together as a team!" 

"I'm thankful that I can train every day," Keith said in a serious tone "And I am thankful that those around me have my back." 

"I am thankful for," Coran began to think "I'm thankful that we were able to make our own family here in space. A family where blood doesn't factor in." 

"You sap~" Lance nudged him "I'm thankful for Hunk!!" He said, not surprising anyone "I'm thankful that I get to share a room with him, and hug him, and that I get to be the lucky one to have him by my side every night. I am thankful that--" 

"Lance only one thing." Shiro pretended to scold to which Lance stuck his tongue out

With a blush, Hunk scratched the back of his head and ran his hand through his hair "I am thankful for all of you." He said in a small voice, "I am so thankful that we can be up here and protect the ones we love back at home." Hunk smiled. He was truly thankful that he was loved and cherished even all the way up here in space. He felt so admired and so pure in the hands of the people he loves. 

 

This was truly something to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
